civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Sid Meier's Civilization: Beyond Earth
Sid Meier's Civilization: Beyond Earth is the upcoming game created by Sid Meier, set to be released on October 24, 2014. Beyond Earth is not an expansion pack for Civilization V; it is set to be released as a standalone game. Plot The story of the game takes place approximately 200 to 300 years from the present, when humans must leave Earth as a result of an event called "The Great Mistake." In the game, humanity travels through space to start a new life on extraterrestrial planets by establishing colonies there. Gameplay Beyond Earth is unique to the Civilization series - in contrast to the other Civilization games, which take place across the historical periods of human history, it takes place in the distant future. Beyond Earth uses the Civ V engine (which means no stacking units, with the exception of civilian/military and "Orbital" units and hexes). The game also features a number of significant departures from the Civilization series. In the previous Civilization games, players assumed control of historical empires led by historical figures, each with preset personalities and unique features; in Beyond Earth, players can choose from anything they want at the game startup, from the one who sponsored their expedition to anything they brought to the new world, allowing players to create a customized "civilization" of their own. Unlike previous games which featured linear tech trees, Beyond Earth has a "tech web" which branches off in several directions. Also, the game intentionally forbids "tech trading" between players, and each player can only choose from one of the available branches of the tech web, making it impossible to learn all technologies in a single playthrough. Beyond Earth also has several "affinities", similar to the Ideology feature in Brave New World. Affinities, as stated in the game, are overarching philosophies on human advancement that shape players' technological advancements. In addition, some of the in-game units are only available to a certain affinity. There are three available affinities to choose from in the game: Harmony, Supremacy, and Purity. The Harmony affinity tries to co-exist with the planet, utilizes genetic modification, and is able to domesticate the native species. The Supremacy affinity puts its trust in advanced technology, and utilizes highly specialized units that aid each other in the field. The Purity affinity is attempting to make the planet into a new Earth by "Terraforming" it. See also: * Starting a new game. Civilizations and Leaders * Pan-Asian Cooperative (PAC) ** Region Represented: China ** Leader: Daoming Sochua ** Predicted AI Type: Supremacy * American Reclamation Corporation (ARC) ** Region Represented: Northern America, and possibly Mexico ** Leader: Suzanne Marjorie Fielding ** Predicted AI Type: Purity * People's African Union (PAU) ** Region Represented: Africa ** Leader: Samatar Jama Barre ** Predicted AI Type: Harmony * Kavithan Protectorate (KP) ** Region Represented: India ** Leader: Kavitha Thakur ** Predicted AI Type: Harmony * Brasilia (B) ** Region Represented: South America ** Leader: Rejinaldo Bolivar De Alencar-Araripe ** Predicted AI Type: Purity * Franco-Iberia (FI) ** Region Represented: France, Spain, Portugal, and Italy and parts of North Africa ** Leader: Elodie ** Predicted AI Type: Unknown * Polystralia (P) ** Region Represented: Polynesia and Australia ** Leader: Hutama ** Predicted AI Type: Unknown * Slavic Federation (SF) ** Region Represented: Slavic States, and Russia ** Leader: General Kozlov ** Predicted AI Type: Unknown Aliens * Aliens have a green and black icon when peaceful and an orange and black icon when they are unhappy with you. When they are hostile toward you and engaging in open conflict, the icon is replaced by a red and black circle. * If you attack a specific Alien nest, that nest will be more guarded towards you (much like an actual civilization). * There will be five or six different wild Alien units. * Aliens start out relatively docile. * Aliens will become stronger as the game progresses. For this reason, they will remain relevant throughout the entire game (unlike the barbarians in Civilization V). * You might not see some of the more advanced Alien units until later in the game. Galley Screenshots Screenshot Terrain Lush05.jpg BEScreenshot7.jpg BEScreenshot6.jpg BEScreenshot5.jpg BEScreenshot4.jpg BEScreenshot3.jpg BEScreenshot2.jpg BEScreenshot1.jpg Concept Arts 2KGMKT CivBE Concept Leader SamatarJamaBarre PAU.jpg BEConceptArt3.jpg BEConceptArt2.jpg BEConceptArt1.jpg References External links * Official homepage * PC Gamer's in depth interview with the designer duo * GameSpot's 5-day coverage * Apolyton's Beyond Earth Wiki - Details and information on game specifics * Warning this page contains Alot of Spoilers * AngryJoeShow interview with Anton Strenger the gameplay designer of Beyond Earth es:Civilization: Beyond Earth Category:Games Category:Civilization: Beyond Earth